1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to recycling used materials, and in particular to a method and apparatus for recycling oil-soaked absorbent materials used in booms and pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Booms and pads are generally absorbent components which are used for containing oil spills. Booms are generally sausage-shaped components having an outer skin made of a porous material and an interior made from absorbent materials. The interior absorbent materials are typically fibrous materials, such as a polyester and cotton. Pads are generally thinner, and may be formed similar to blankets. Pads are usually laid on top of pools of oil for absorbing the oil. Booms are used for both absorbing oil and containing the spread of oil.
During use to contain oil spills, booms and pads become soaked with oil. Special precautions must be taken prior to disposing of used booms and pads. Environmental concerns require that booms and pads not be disposed of in such a way that ground and surface waters could become contaminated. Prior art methods for cleaning oil-soaked booms and pads primarily consist of soaking the booms and pads within solvents.